Garfield the Cat's Great School Bus Adventure
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Fanmake of short Welcome to Pooh Corner educational special. Garfield and his friends ride on a school bus to give Ash his lunch... but will the trip be worth it? Meanwhile, Garfield and friends also teach school bus etiquette and safety!
1. A School Bus Adventure

Here's a little Winnie the Pooh fanmake, which is yet another Welcome to Pooh Corner ten minute special that was probably shown at your elementary schools when you were younger. This special is up on YouTube for all to check out! Anyway, enjoy!

**Garfield's Great School Bus Adventure**

We see the book sitting up on a nearby table as it opens up to Garfield and Fluttershy skipping along.

_"One beautiful day, as Garfield and Fluttershy were exploring the Thousand Acre Wood, they discovered a brown paper bag with the words, "Don't peek" written on it."_

Garfield suddenly spotted said paper bag as he picked it up, Fluttershy noticing it. Garfield blinked as he said, "What do you suppose this is, Fluttershy?"

"It looks just like Ash's lunch. After all, Ash does take his lunch to school every day in a bag just like this." Fluttershy pointed out.

Garfield paused to think... as he gasped. "Oh no! Ash must have accidentally left this here on his way to school! What should we do?"

Garfield sighed as he walked around, "Think, think, think."

All of a sudden, Garfield snapped his fingers, getting an idea as he whispered his plans to Fluttershy. Fluttershy smiled and nodded as the two walked off with the paper bag.

_"Garfield and Fluttershy decided to take the school bus and deliver the lunch to Ash. But the problem was... NEITHER of them had ever ridden a school bus before! Although they have always dreamed about it. Later, near a school bus stop, Garfield and his friends soon gathered together, eager to begin their great school bus adventure."_

We then see Garfield, Fluttershy, Max, Herriman and Alfred arriving at the school bus stop near a road in the real world.

"Thanks for coming along, Max, Mr Herriman and Alfred." Garfield smiled. "Though you guys didn't have to come!"

"Oh, but we wanted to! Admit it, we all want to ride a school bus at least once!" Max smiled.

"That is quite correct, Master Max. Plus, I have no work to do today anyway." Herriman said.

"And I wanted to get out of my house, just for a little while." Alfred said.

_"They hurried to the spot where Ash Ketchum got on the school bus each day."_

"I'm a little nervous. None of us has ever ridden a school bus before!" Fluttershy said.

"Ah, riding school buses is what us lagomorphs do best!" Max laughed.

"But we have to remember what Ash always tells us." Garfield said.

"What's that, may I ask, Garfield?" Alfred asked.

"I'm all ears." Herriman said, holding his carrot.

"He says..." Garfield paused... then sighed. "Oh boy, I forgot."

Garfield then put down his lasagna pan as he pounded his head. "Think, think, think."

Garfield then snapped his fingers. "Yes, that's it! Ash always tells us that when you ride the school bus, you should think, think, think about safety."

"But of course!" Max smiled. "That's what I'll do! I'll be like Garfield and think safety too!"

Max paused as he laughed. "Heh, I'm a poet, and I didn't even know it."

Max chuckled as he bounced around, accidentally pushing Alfred. Alfred frowned as he said, "Max, please do not bounce so close to me!"

Max paused as he looked down, frowning in sadness. "Aw, sorry, Alfred. It's just that lagomorphs like me love bouncing."

Max smiled as he said, "Maybe I'll bounce on out and see if the school bus is coming!"

Max laughed as he was about to jump on the road. Fluttershy gasped as she pulled Max out of the way, saying, "Max, be careful! You could have gotten hurt!"

"Oh, right, Fluttershy! From now on, I'll stay back on the street." Max smiled, keeping feet on the ground. Max paused as he suddenly turned his head and looked. "Oh, hey fellers, something tells me that the school bus is coming this way!"

The others turned to see a yellow school bus, driven by a short yellow man in a business suit named Walter nearing the way.

"Well, Ash always says that when you see the bus coming, you should line up two big steps back from the curb." Garfield pointed out.

"Well, why didn't you say so, Garfield? Let's go!" Max said as all five backed away from the curb. "One, two!"

"I feel a lot safer back here!" Fluttershy smiled as Herriman patted her head.

_"Just as the school bus was about to arrive, along came a familiar red robot."_

Indeed, Alfred, Max, Garfield, Fluttershy and Herriman just noticed Tom Servo walking towards their way as Alfred frowned a bit. "Master Tom Servo, you're late!"

"Thanks for noticing me, guys, but what's wrong with being a little late? I made it just in time, didn't I?" Tom Servo asked.

"Well, if you're late, you're going to worry that you might miss the bus, and then you might run across the street without looking and then you might even trip and fall!" Herriman pointed out.

Garfield nodded as Max said, "So remember, Tom, be like Garfield, and think safety too!"

"How's that again?" Tom Servo asked in confusion.

"Well, it's just like that song Ash taught us!" Garfield smiled as everyone started to dance.

(**Everyone**)

**Think, think, think safety!**

(**Garfield**)

**Whenever you ride the bus,**

**Whenever you go to school**

**Or whatever you do...**

(**Alfred**)

**Take a little tip from us!**

**And always think safety too,**

**Like Garfield the Cat!**

(**Fluttershy**)

**It's a little tip that you can trust!**

(**Garfield**)

**Safety is a must!**

(**Everyone**)

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

As everyone sang, the bus came to a stop as Walter opened the doors and the flashing stop sign folded over on the side of the bus. Max chuckled as everyone was preparing to ride.

(**Garfield**)

**Line up when you see the bus!**

**Two big steps from the street!**

(**Alfred**)

**Hold the rail when you get on the bus,**

**You could slip and hurt your beak!**

Max, upon hearing that, quickly grabbed the rails as he walked up, with the others following the same.

(**Everyone**)

**Think safety!**

(**Garfield**)

**Whenever you ride the bus,**

**Whenever you go to school**

**Or whatever you do...**

(**Herriman**)

**Take a little tip from us!**

**And always think safety too,**

**Like Garfield the Cat!**

(**Fluttershy**)

**It's a little tip that you can trust!**

(**Garfield**)

**Safety is a must!**

(**Everyone**)

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

Max chuckled as almost everyone was getting in some seats, Max and Herriman sitting next to each other near the back, Garfield taking a seat, Alfred taking a seat near the front, and Fluttershy and Tom Servo about ready to get on.

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

The four already in the bus took their seats as Garfield asked, "Okay, is everybody thinking about safety?"

Fluttershy got in and almost tripped on Alfred's feet, surprising her and him. Alfred said, "Oh, sorry. I really should keep my feet in front of my seat."

As Fluttershy went to sit next to Garfield, Tom Servo looked around for a seat near the back as he said, "And I better sit down quickly or else when the bus starts moving, I might fall down."

As everyone sat down, Walter closed the bus doors and nodded. "All right, here we go! Everybody please remain seated at all times!"

With that, Walter started driving the Thousand Acre Woods residents to Ash's school!

And that's the first chapter! In the final chapter, as Garfield and friends teach more about school bus safety, they'll make a big discovery involving Ash's lunch... but is it really Ash's lunch? If you have any last minute suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


	2. Adventure Closes

Here's the final chapter! By the way, I should mention that Walter is from the new Muppets movie. Anyway, enjoy!

_"Soon, Garfield and his friends were all on their way to Ash's school with the lunch."_

Inside the bus, Garfield and Fluttershy were looking at a feather as Garfield asked, "Say, Fluttershy, do you see this feather I found?"

Garfield raised his arm up as the feather slipped and fell out from his hands and blew out the window. Garfield gasped as he started to get up. "Oh no, I'll catch it!"

"Garfield!" Fluttershy gasped. "Ash says that it's never safe to..."

"Oh, right... now I remember." Garfield said, sitting down. "It's never safe to put any part of your body out of the bus window."

"Now that's using your head, Garfield!" Fluttershy smiled.

"Safety always makes me hungry." Garfield said, pulling out his lasagna pan. "I think it's time for a little smackeral of lasagna."

All of a sudden, Fluttershy coughed as music started playing.

(**Fluttershy**)

**Don't eat or drink when you ride the bus!**

**You could choke or spill your food!**

Garfield gulped as he nodded at Fluttershy, putting aside his lasagna. Over towards Herriman and Max's seat, they were arm wrestling.

**Don't fight! Be very courteous!**

Upon hearing Fluttershy sing that, Herriman and Max immediately turned away, smiling innocently, little gold halos around their heads.

**And never, never be rude!**

Fluttershy smiled as she pulled out her ball.

(**Alfred**)

**And don't ever throw things about!**

Upon hearing Alfred singing, Fluttershy put her ball down next to her.

**Or somebody might get hurt!**

(**Fluttershy**)

**Speak softly and never, ever shout!**

**So the driver can stay alert!**

Max smiled as he started to sing the main chorus.

(**Max**)

**Whenever you ride the bus,**

**Whenever you go to school**

**Or whatever you do...**

(**Alfred**)

**Take a little tip from us!**

**And always think safety too,**

**Like Garfield the Cat!**

(**Fluttershy**)

**It's a little tip that you can trust!**

(**Garfield**)

**Safety is a must!**

(**Everyone**)

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

Max chuckled.

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

As soon as the song ended, Fluttershy shuffled a little bit in her seat as Garfield gasped, grabbing the brown bag where Ash's lunch was in. "Careful, Fluttershy, you almost squished Ash's lunch!"

"Oh dear, I hope it's all right..." Fluttershy said.

"It doesn't feel smushed..." Garfield said, feeling around when his fingers slipped and the bag fell and opened. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw...

_"Just then, Garfield dropped the bag and out came... Ash's... lunch?"_

Everyone blinked as they saw... not anything related to lunch... but a little toy school bus with a note on it.

Alfred picked it up as he said, "I say... this doesn't look like any lunch I ever seen."

"A sandwich... with wheels?" Max blinked.

"What does the note say, Alfred?" Garfield asked.

Alfred picked up the note and read it. "It says, "Surprise! I knew you couldn't resist peeking... but nevertheless, I made you a school bus for your very own. Love, Ash Ketchum"."

"Oh..." Herriman gasped as his eyes sparkled a bit. "It's a present for us, because he knew how much we wanted to ride a school bus!"

"Oh my..." Garfield smiled. "That's so thoughtful of him!"

Fluttershy smiled as she said, "You know, Ash is going to be so surprised when he finds out that we really did ride a school bus!"

"And we rode it safely, too!" Max smiled as Herriman nodded. "He'll be awfully proud!"

A couple of minutes later, the bus stopped as Walter opened the doors. "Okay, everyone, here we are at school!"

"Thank you, sir, but actually, as it turns out, now we don't need to go to school." Herriman said, a little embarrassed.

Fluttershy gasped as everyone looked in worry. "B-but how will we get back home?"

"I don't think we'll be able to ride this back." Garfield said, pointing to the toy bus that Ash gave to everyone he was holding.

"I should have known something like this would happen." Tom Servo groaned.

"You know, I'm going back near the Wood to pick up some passangers! I'd be glad to take you back!" Walter smiled.

"Thank you!" Garfield said... then blinked. "Wait... how do you even see us? We're technically stuffed animals."

"I may be a bus driver, but I'm still a kid at heart." Walter smiled. "Plus, Ash is probably one of the most polite people that I ever had to share a bus with! So, I know plenty about you guys! I'd be honored to take you guys back!"

"Hooray." Tom Servo dully cheered.

A little later, we see the bus coming from the opposite direction and stopped near the place where the others were waiting in the first place.

_"Soon, the bus driver stopped the bus again and opened the door."_

Walter smiled as he opened the doors. "Here we are! Thousand Acre Wood!"

_"This time, the friends remembered that whoever is closest to the front should go first. They also remembered not to push, and even Max used the handrail on his way out."_

Pretty soon, we see Garfield and his friends (though Tom Servo was strangely absent) as Herriman looked towards the other side of the street. "Well everyone, looks like we'll have to cross the street."

"I believe you're right, Mister Herriman." Alfred nodded. "You know, my cousins Albert and Eileen rode a school bus..."

Everyone groaned as Alfred continued his story. "...and they always said that knowing how to cross the street when you get off the bus is very, VERY important."

"What's so important about crossing the street?" Max asked.

"Please, do tell, Alfred." Garfield nodded.

"Well..." Alfred said. "You have to remember to cross safely. Step back from the bus door and bus wheel, then walk forward eight steps ahead of the bus."

The friends nodded as everyone followed instructions, everyone saying "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight." as they counted the steps ahead of the school bus.

Herriman blinked as he looked around. "Wait, where's Master Tom Servo?"

As if on cue, Tom Servo was seen walking from behind the bus.

"OH NO!" Garfield gasped. "Tom Servo, get over here!"

"Ah, gee, you noticed me again." Tom Servo waved, coming over to the friends.

"Don't you remember?" Garfield sighed. "Never, EVER walk behind the bus!"

"Ah, shucks..." Tom Servo sighed. "Guess I forgot."

Tom Servo then accidentally ran into Fluttershy, making them both grunt as Tom Servo said, "And never, ever push anyone. Sorry, Fluttershy."

"That's okay." Fluttershy smiled.

"Now then, once you're eight steps safely away from the bus, make sure you can see the bus driver's face because that means the bus driver can see you too." Garfield pointed out as he turned towards the bus. "Hey, Walter? We doing okay?"

"Good so far!" Walter gave a thumbs up.

"And then we walk to the edge of the bus bumper, then stop!" Fluttershy said as the friends did as told.

Walter, hearing this, smiled as he nodded.

"And then, Fluttershy?" Garfield asked.

"Then we cross the street!" Fluttershy nodded as music started up.

(**Fluttershy**)

**Walk to the edge of the bumper of the bus,**

**And always look both ways!**

(**Max**)

**Then listen very carefully, hush!**

**If no cars are coming, then crossing's okay!**

(**Everyone**)

**Think safety!**

(**Garfield**)

**Whenever you ride the bus,**

**Whenever you go to school**

**Or whatever you do...**

(**Herriman**)

**Take a little tip from us!**

**And always think safety too,**

**Like Garfield the Cat!**

(**Fluttershy**)

**It's a little tip that you can trust!**

(**Garfield**)

**Safety is a must!**

(**Everyone**)

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

"The school bus!" Max smiled as everyone walked towards the other side of the street.

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

"The school bus!" Max smiled, everyone making it safely.

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

Garfield smiled as he looked around. "Well, looks everybody made it here safely."

Herriman then checked around and gasped as he turned to see his carrot nearby the wheel of the bus. "Oh no, I dropped my carrot! I better go back for it!"

Herriman was about to rush back, when Alfred pulled him back. Alfred frowned as he said, "Mister Herriman, never, never, ever, ever stop or turn back or crawl or reach under the bus! Don't even chase a paper you dropped!"

"Never, ever?" Herriman asked.

"Never, NEVER!" Alfred said, sternly. "Just think, think, think about safety!"

Herriman nodded as Walter closed the bus doors and waved to the friends before driving off.

"Good bye!" Garfield waved.

"And thanks!" Max called back.

Garfield then sighed as he put his lasagna pan down, Fluttershy noticing Garfield's sad state. "Something wrong, Garfield?"

"Oh man... now our great school bus adventure is over and we may not have another one like it again." Garfield sighed.

"But we still got our bus." Herriman said, pointing to the toy bus Max was holding.

"And we can still think, think, think about safety!" Alfred smiled.

"Well..." Garfield smiled a bit. "That's true!"

"And besides, Garfield, we didn't even know we were going to have an adventure today!" Fluttershy smiled. "But we did!"

"You're right, Fluttershy! I forgot." Garfield smiled. "And who knows? We might have another adventure tomorrow."

"All aboard the school bus!" Max smiled, holding up the school bus as everyone lined up.

"In fact, we may be on our way to another adventure right now!" Garfield smiled as they started to go off... on another possible adventure. As the credits rolled, the song started to play again.

(**Everyone**)

**Think, think, think safety!**

(**Garfield**)

**Whenever you ride the bus,**

**Whenever you go to school**

**Or whatever you do...**

(**Alfred**)

**Take a little tip from us!**

**And always think safety too,**

**Like Garfield the Cat!**

(**Fluttershy**)

**It's a little tip that you can trust!**

(**Garfield**)

**Safety is a must!**

(**Everyone**)

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

(**Garfield**)

**Line up when you see the bus!**

**Two big steps from the street!**

(**Alfred**)

**Hold the rail when you get on the bus,**

**You could slip and hurt your beak!**

(**Everyone**)

**Think safety!**

(**Garfield**)

**Whenever you ride the bus,**

**Whenever you go to school**

**Or whatever you do...**

(**Herriman**)

**Take a little tip from us!**

**And always think safety too,**

**Like Garfield the Cat!**

(**Fluttershy**)

**It's a little tip that you can trust!**

(**Garfield**)

**Safety is a must!**

(**Everyone**)

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

**Whenever you ride the bus!**

There's the final chapter! Man, this one went well, huh? Well, hope you learned some bus safety! Thanks for reading, have a nice day!


End file.
